noticemesenpaifandomcom-20200223-history
Young Senpai
Young Senpai (a.k.a Yuu) Despite his appearance, Yuu-senpai is actually a high school senior. His love for cute things makes him look even younger. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the basic beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and one memorable event. Appearance Yuu-senpai has pink hair and is always smiling and blushing. He carries a stuffed rabbit everywhere. Despite his appearance, Yuu-senpai is actually a high-school senior. Items Once Yuu visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the basic beans. Favorite Items * Alpaca * Beach ball * Chocolate Cookies * Cute Tea Set * Fluffy Pink Pillow * Frilly Armchair * Goldfish Scooping Booth * Guitar * Gumball Machine * Ice Cream Machine * Maid Cafe Set * Pet Cat * Pet Dog * Pink Frilly Table Cloth * Pink Sofa * Recliner * Reclining Chair * Sandcastle * Strawberry Shortcake * Stuffed Bear * Vanilla Cupcakes Love Letter: ''' (Requires 16 visits to obtain) "Your cakes are so sweet and their designs are super cute. Teach me how to make them next time!" -Yuu-senpai '''Star Festival Event Wish Picture and Confession (Requires 40 visits to obtain) Yuu-senpai approaches you with a pouty look on his face. He hands you his stuffed bunny. Yuu-senpai: '"This is yours. I don't want it anymore." '''You: '"What's wrong? Why are you upset? You look so cute when you're all pouty, though!" 'Yuu-senpai: '"That's the problem! I'm always just 'cute' to everybody." He whines "Everyone never takes me seriously. I can be mature and manly too!" '''You: "Why would you want to be that? You're fine the way you are." Yuu-senpai grabs both of your hands and looks at you with puppy-dog eyes. 'Yuu-senpai: '"Because if I'm just cute to you, you'll never consider me as a man. They said you wouldn't take my feeling seriously if I kept acting the way I do." 'Yuu-senpai: '"Am I really just fine the way I am? Can you really see more than just some troublesome kid?" Special CGs Birthday Super Love Mode Quotes * "You know, people keep telling me I'm cute. But that's because they probably haven't seen you. You're the cutest person I know!" * "I don't just go to the cafe because you bake my favorite sweets for me. I really really love spending time with you! I like soooo much!" * "I have all these stuffed animals to cuddle. But my favorite person to cuddle with is you! Your hugs are the best!" While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "Thanks for helping me make a Yukata for my bunny! Now, he can celebrate and attend the street festival with us! Heehee. We make such a cute family!" * "Ahhh! You look so cute in that Yukata! I knew that color would suit you well. I'm so lucky to spend the Star Festival with such a cute girl." * "I don't really need to make a wish for the Star Festival. I have everything that I could ever want when I'm with you!" Pre-Super Love Mode * "That feels sort of nice :3" * "Why are you petting me? It's not because I'm cute is it???" * "Wah! That tickles! Haha!" Category:Boys